Cynders pet spyro Chapter 1
by Haziq
Summary: Cynder wins in Convexity, and makes Spyro her Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spyro or Cynder, or any other "Legend of Spyro"
1. Chapter 1

spyro felt to the ground in the fight between cynder.

the dark master was freed from the portal and he was wathing cynder and spyro fighting.

Cynder: any last wishes?

Sparx: spyro we need to get out of here!

spyro nodded

he tried to get away from cynder

cynder swinged her tail.

it managed for spyro to escape from cynder

spyro escaped from the convexity

cynder was angry and she was about to fly after him but dark master said

The dark master: cynder dont fly after him, youre mission is done here.

Cynder: but master the purple dragon are running away from us.

The dark master: cynder youre my best general and you have alot of work to be done and i think you will need a slave.

Cynder: thank you master.

the dark master: now im going back to my lair and you will capture af Slave

cynder nodded and flyed to the dragon temple.

Spyro talked with ignitus

Spyro: what are we going to do? the dark master have returned Ignitus

Ignitus: i dont know spyro, maybe we have to fight

terrador: ignitus we have are big problem, cynder has arrived to temple.

cynder came to the guardians

Ignitus: what do you want cynder!?

Cynder: i want slaves and i think its going to be all of you.!

Ignitus: NO never, spyro run now!

spyro nodded and ran

Cynder: ape dont let the purple dragon get away from us, GRAB HIM!

spyro was running as fast as he could to get away from ape.

cynder prepared to attack the guardians.

Cynder: you think you can stop me? no one can stop me.

cynder cut volteer in the face and used her fear element on him, and three guardians where defeated and now there was only one guardian left.

Cynder: you are the next old fire dragon, you can surrender now or fight with me.

Ignitus throwed a fireball towards cynder.

cynder dodged the fireball.

cynder grabbed him with her claws and throwed him into the wall.

he was also defeated now.

cynder smiled evily

Cynder: ape take him back to the convexity skies.

Ape: as you wish master.

meanwhile spyro was stuck between the walls.

Ape: there is no way to run purple pest.

the apes ran towards spyro and grabbed him and made him drank a potion and he fainted and they took him to the convexity skies.

meanwhile in the convexity skies cynder laid on her throne and called for her servant.

Cynder: are all the guardians in they jail cells?

Servant: yes master they are all in they cell.

Cynder: good.

one of the apes came to cynder

Cynder: i hope you have good news for me!?

Ape: yes master, we have the purple dragon just as you commandet.

cynder smiled evily and said.

Cynder: good, bring him to me.!

they throwed him along the floor so he landed before cynder.

cynder looked at spyro to see if he still breathed.

Cynder: have you killed him?

Ape: no master you said we should not kill him.

cynder smiled and said

Cynder: good! bring him to the dungeon i have some plans for him and the guardians tommorrow.

Ape: as you wish my master.

Cynder: good now i will go to my bedroom to relax and dont disturb me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

"Spyro... spyro.."

he opened his eyes slowly and saw he was in a jail cell.

ignitus called for spyro.

Spyro: ignitus what happened? where are we?

Ignitus: we are in cynders lair.

Sparx: i hate cynder i will destroy her.

ape came to the cells and say

Ape: bow for your master cynder the terror of the skies.

Volteer: we will never bow for her!

they all scream in pain because of the electric shock.

Cyril: okay we will bow for her! just stop this..

the electric shock stopped and the guardians and spyro bowed for Cynder.  
cynder arrived to the dungeon

Cynder: its good to know that your all are awake, my slaves

Ignitus: we are not your slaves

Ignitus got electric shock

Cynder: shut up or i will shock you again.

Ignitus: i will rather be dead then your slave.

cynder smiled evily and shock him again.

Terrador: stop it cynder!

cynder stopped.

Cynder: i have some work for you my slaves. you will go out and collect green gems for me..  
and if you try anything stupid you all get shocked.!

cynder looked at spyro and said.

Cynder: ohh whats wrong is the purple dragon afraid of me? i can smell your fear all the way from here.

the apes guarded the guradians while they collected the green gems of strenght.

cynder was in her bedroom thinking about how lonely she was and that she needed something to play with.  
then cynder got an good idea. maybe she could use a pet.  
but what kind of pet could she play with? not an ape they are so stupid.  
then she thought about the purple dragon, he is kind of nice.  
when the guardians come back i will take him as my pet and if the guardians try to get him back i will kill him.

meanwhile outside of cynders lair one of the apes said

Ape: hey you dragonfly i told you to find some gems.!

Sparx: okay okay i will find some gems.

spyro was digging and found some green gems that he putted in a bag.

Spyro: ignitus we cant do anything about all this now, the dark master is free and cynder got us enslaved.

Ignitus: yes i know and we have to listen to her and dont do anything stupid or we will get killed.

Sparx: stupid!? what do you mean? dont you get it cynder got us enslaved and she so damned stupid.! ARGHH!

sparx was in a chock..

Ape: now dont you say that again or you will get killed, you have to go back to your master now..

they got they cells.

Ape: now et in your cells, scum!

to be continued...


End file.
